cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Jeri-MAX
Jeri-MAX (sometimes it's just abbreviated to either JMAX or JMX), is a No Mercy CAW League created by Something CAWful admin Jericho222. This league is based off of the e-fed of the same name, that had gained some popularity back in 2008 on the SMF Forums. Jeri-MAX is most known for being the original home of multi-time CAW World Champion Dorf Liggleton. Jeri-MAX is part of The Vivianverse, sharing its continuity with leagues such as New-WWE, NESE, and WCW. Season One took place from December 2009 to August 2010. Season Two began on January 1st, 2011, but was soon put on hold till May 19th, 2011 due to the emergence of Vertex and their strike against the company. 'Jeri-MAX Roster ' ''Current Jeri-MAX Roster'' (Italicized = Inactive) Tag Teams & Stables *'Brenchel: '''Brendon & Rachel *'Bulk & Skull''' *'Edge & Christian' *'El Jefe & Lucas Gomez' *'The Gower Dynasty:' Justin Gower, Huffington Gower, Grandma Gower, & Hunter Hearst Gower *'The Hardys: '''Matt Hardy & Jeff Hardy *'KAMA & Kim Sakoda''' *'The Spotlight: '''David "A-List" Otunga & Danny Jackpot *'Vertex:' Dorf Liggleton & Sheamus *'Winter Bradleys & Danielle Bryan''' Former Talent *7-Up Spot (2008-2010) Released *Big Boss Man (2009-2010) Released *Brutus Beefcake (2010) by Hulk Hogan Offscreen *Chyna (2010) Released *Kevin 11 (2008-2010) Retired *Brian Knobbs (2010-2011) by Claude Frollo *Jerry Sags (2010-2011) by Claude Frollo *Steve "The Intern" Lantern (2011) Quit *Kane (2011) by Claude Frollo *Linda McMahon (2011) Released *Otto (2011) Released *Claude Frollo (2010-2011) Vanished Current Champions Shows Season 1 Jeri-MAX Results Season 2 Jeri-MAX Results Although there was no roster splits back in the old days of the e-fed, Jeri-MAX had 2 different shows: Jeri-MAX WARP and Jeri-MAX VORTEX. WARP is considered the "Monday Night Raw" and VORTEX is the "Friday Night SmackDown." During the e-fed era, a 3rd Brand, Jeri-MAX Eastern (the "ECW"), was created but was not brought back when Jeri-MAX became a full fledged CAW League until it's announced revival in September 2011. WARP's official theme is "Ace of Spades" by Motörhead. VORTEX's official theme is "Rise Up" by Drowning Pool, and Eastern's official theme is "Hangman" by Rev Theory. WARP is currently commentated by Blee Blee Blee, while VORTEX is commentated by Homer and Eastern is commentated by Jeri-MAX Executive Vice President of Talent Inflation, Don Bronchitis. Jeri-MAX PMX Jeri-MAX PMX could have had been easily described as Jeri-MAX's answer to WWE NXT. In season 1, Jeri-MAX Pros mentored 8 Divas on their way to JeriMania, where they fought to become the first ever Jeri-MAX Women's Champion. The winner of Jeri-MAX PMX Season 1 was Yuna. Jeri-MAX Season 2 had to be cancelled after the emergence of Vertex. Sakoda would immediately sign half of them (Matt Eichorn, Steven Spriter, and Caylen Rogers), to Jeri-MAX contracts in order to fill the roster spots left open by those on strike. CPVs *Jeri-MAX Black Hole *Jeri-MAX Ooze *Jeri-MAX The All-American American Bash *Jeri-MAX Spiral Rumble *Jeri-MAX Horizon *Jeri-MAX JeriMania Awards *Something CAWful CAW Show of the Week - Week of May 8th - 14th **(Jeri-MAX PMX Episode 3) *Something CAWful CAW Show of the Week - Week of June 13th - 19th **(Jeri-MAX VORTEX Episode 24) *Something CAWful CAW Show of the Week - Week of June 27th - July 3rd **(Jeri-MAX WARP Episode 25) *Something CAWful CAW Show of the Week - Week of August 7th - 14th **(Jeri-MAX VORTEX Episode 26) Trivia Jeri-MAX is the very first CAW League to post a show (Jeri-MAX (Episode 5)) WARP New Year's Special) in the 2010's decade, at least for those living in the eastern United States. Jeri-MAX is the only known CAW League to use a 6-Year-Old (Now 8) as a commentator. BigJerichool222's account reached over 700 subscribers in the Fall of 2011.